1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and, more particularly, to an antenna device for receiving television signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna device is mounted outdoors for receiving television signals. A conventional antenna device comprises a skeleton having a fishbone, a plurality of aluminum tubes mounted on and parallel with the skeleton, an antenna box mounted on the bottom of the skeleton and connected with an antenna, and a cable connected between the antenna box and an indoor television. The conventional antenna device is mounted on an object, such as a pole and the like, which is located at higher location so as to receive the television signals clearly. However, the receiving angles of the conventional antenna device cannot be adjusted easily and quickly so that the antenna cannot receive the television signals exactly and clearly.